A network selection method for a mobile communication terminal to select a network to be connected to the mobile communication terminal is prescribed as a “manual network selection method” by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project”.
The network selection function prescribed here is such that the mobile communication terminal searches for surrounding network operators from which the mobile communication terminal can enjoy services, and displays all the retrieved network operators as a list on a screen provided on the mobile communication terminal. Then, the function is completed by the user selecting a desired network operator from among the network operators in the displayed list (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of the list of the network operators displayed on the mobile communication terminal in the technique as described above.
As shown in FIG. 1, network operator identification information showing the network operators retrieved by the mobile communication terminal is displayed as a list.
In the example shown in FIG. 1, network operators A to I which are the network operator identification information showing the retrieved network operators are displayed being associated with radio connection technologies (RAT: Radio Access Technologies), respectively. The radio connection technologies displayed here are UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and the like.